Our Invaders
by Tonic can Toxic will
Summary: This can't be it, the Irkens arrived sooner than I thought. A people who prided themselves on freedom reduced to kneeling slaves. Zim, did you do this? The sky is red...everything hurts. Marching... LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim and related characters do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Contains death and torture themes.**

**Our Invaders**

It happened instantly.

I looked into the sky, clouds quickly changing from white to black. Industrial red slowly seeping into our beautiful blue sky, staining it forever. Dark shapes lowering to the ground, their doors flying open and crashing into the earth, embedding themselves in the cement and tar we had lain down not so long ago.

_Fallen onto this world, they march LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

The soldiers march from their ships in a tight and angry fashion, their heavy boots stomping onto the ground. Their dark red and black uniforms passing by us so fast, tall spear-like weapons held tightly in their three fingered hands protected by sharp metal claws curved over their own. All over the world they filled the streets, killing and crushing anything in their path, destroying all.

_Millions and millions more, LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

Apathy didn't fill their eyes, hate did. They hated us but knew nothing of us, but that only drove their hate. So many people were dieing, so fast you couldn't count it. I watched as families were forced to abandon their dead and run for their lives, husbands, wives, children pets lovers! All dead or left behind in the wake of the attack. Some contemplated digging graves, but no time could be spared. No time to grieve, devastated and desperate, people threw their dead into already made ditches, the only grave they could conceive.

_We call them haters LEFT RIGHT_

_Death hole makes LEFT RIGHT_

_Broken traders LEFT RIGHT_

_Our invaders LEFT RIGHT_

Everything and everyone in a panic and it was not long before the word was said and the military took to the streets. Soldiers, tanks, army's charged at the enemy, their ignorance betraying them, their bravery driving them.

_We try to stand our ground, they march LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

It was too much, they knew it. We heard them yelling, chanting: "THIS IS THE END!" Fierce and overpowering us in both numbers and skill, we have not prepared for this, we've never trained for this. They've done it thousands of times.

_We turn to run away, LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

I wanted to help, to do something, **anything** to help at all! But it was suicide. My heart sunk as I stood there watching my race, my planet fall to these **demons**. I needed to do something! "Don't be stupid." Words of wisdom Gaz.

There, I could see them…how? How could they just stand there and watch another race fall right before their eyes? Eyes narrowed and zipper-like teeth turned upwards into a grin, the two watched and commanded the horror all around me.

_They stand there smiling LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

_While were crying LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

_Bullets flying LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

_And we're dieing LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

There was no other option, it was obey or die.

_So, so now in this way - We give up, we'll kneel down and start to pray_

It felt horrible, kneeling down before such a despicable race, green purple red eyes staring down at us with both disgust and triumph. Vermin…slaves…sacks of wasted meat…**filthy humans**. Their words stun my pride and pierced my heart with a poison arrow. Thick black poison, like their blood… I knelt in chains made of a metal not found on Earth and stared at the viscous fluid splattered across the ground in mild wonder. Not of the liquid itself, but at the though that someone actually injured one. It reminded me of a different time… he and I and our numerous fights, had I ever really hurt him? Those comforting times when we'd banter and battle in class and in the city…comforting? Yes, yes those memories were…

_Gone, gone - gone are the days_

_Where we'd smile, and we'd laugh_

_And be brave_

I looked around.

_Now were slaves LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

"Please!" some would beg. "Don't do tha-" most were cut off, a smack to the side of the head with those spears silencing them. Those horrible black weapons were used for everything. They shot, they sliced, they hammered and crushed. A flash of bright blue was the last thing you saw before falling unconscious, if you were lucky.

_Tortured LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT and taken back, they march, LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

So painful, impossible to imagine…the experiments were so horrible. But at least those had a purpose, most of the time it was just meaningless torture day and night. It was for their amusement only and held no reasonable meaning. A terrified shudder runs up my bruised spine whenever they come in the holding pens, not for them but for whatever sick twisted thought is going through their mind at the time.

_Trembling LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT more than before LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

I don't want to open my eyes, I have to.

I don't want to lay on a cold metal table, I have to.

I don't want to give up hope, I have to.

Blinding.

_We see their lasers LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

Scarring.

_Burning tazers LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

Tearing.

_Filthy razors LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

Hunting.

_Planet chasers LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

Taking.

_Life erasers LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

Stealing.

_Power tracers LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

Ruling.

_Death dictators LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

Killing.

_Our invaders_

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Written in Dibs point of view of course, this was inspired and written around the song 'Our Invaders' by Hania. If it wasn't clear the story was about the invasion of the Irkens and how they killed, captured, tortured, began their rule over the human race, only one of the many races they've conquered.

I might write more if anyone wants me too, if not I'll leave it a one-shot.

Link to the song: http: /www. newgrounds. com/audio /listen/253433 Remove the spaces.

**Please Review! I love reviews! **

**Feedback Immensely Appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim and related characters do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Contains death and torture themes.**

**Our Invaders**

**Chapter 2**

"Gaz? Gaz wake up!" Dib hissed with a panicked tone. He clenched his teeth and looked around the dark room, fear gripping his heart with a clawed hand. "Gaz!" She didn't move. "God damn it!" There was a sick feeling in the back of this throat as he stared at seemingly lifeless form of his sister, chained to the wall and covered in dry blood. He wanted to be angry at her for speaking out like she did, for being so strong willed, but how could he? She had spoken against the demons when he himself had remained quiet, any thought of rebellion simply nonexistent in his mind.

"Gaz…" He sighed and stood up, still planning out the end details of his escape. He had managed to unlock his cuffs and collar soon after finding out they were similar in design to his own alien sleep cuffs and begun to plan out an escape plan with Gaz's help, unfortunately he had to make a few last minutes adjustments to the plan after he had found her.

Taken and tortured, she had fallen into a deep unconscious state before he could get to her. Sadly it was probably for the best, the escape would be much simpler and less of a hassle without someone else to worry about. He didn't want leave her, he wouldn't if he could have it his way, but he couldn't carry her unconscious body all the way to the outside with out being caught.

Staying low, he hid in the shadows of the filthy room, filthy with mucky black goo that had once been warm human blood. The 'doctors' as many of the captured had come to call them always left the labs for a half houre after each experiment, though Dib wasn't sure why, he wasn't complaining. This was the chance he had been waiting for. He had to leave Gaz behind or risk death, then what hope did anyone have?

The boy took a deep breath uttered his farewells to his sister leaning crooked and limp against the wall, then ran to the door at the far end of the room, keeping low and wincing as his scuffed boots made nasty squishing sounds against the floor. More and more questions filled his head as the took one last look at his prison, his home for what seemed like so long, and began inputting the code to open the door. He had not wasted time here, he had paid close attention to everything the aliens did, he had even gained a small amount of knowledge about the black spears they held.

The door buzzed confirmation and clanked open with a short screech of metal, wasting no time he sprinted down the spotless hall, curved and glowing an unearthly blue at the small splits in the black metal. His boots slipped but made no noise as he came to his first turn. Panting, his heart beating much too fast, he looked at the floor on each side. Just as Gaz had said, the doctors left murky black foot prints whenever they left, thankfully it hadn't been cleaned yet. He ran down the hall to the right, away from the foot prints and passed every door on the way, praying to whatever god that would listen that no soldiers came out while he ran.

Another turn, avoid the footprints and run, just run. A strange sweet smell lingered in the widening halls. The blue glow got brighter as overhead lights began appear, he let out a nervous chuckle as hope filled his racing heart.

A strange series of throaty clicks and violent hisses suddenly filled his ears and his eyes widened. He slid to a stop and stared in terror at the next intersection. Strange shadows appeared and as he listened, the quiet clanks of the guards footsteps grew closer. "No!" He hissed to himself. There was not were to hide, the walls were solid and there were no doors nearby. He could risk running back the way he came but there was no guarantee he would make it. He looked all around him searching for a small crevice, a duct, a trash chute **anything**! He suddenly gasped as he looked up, huge metal wires and tubes were exposed and crisscrossing just a few feet above him.

_LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT_

Even secluded and side by side the two soldiers kept in step, marching to an unheard chant. They passed and left, taking no notice of the small form just above them. Dib nearly squealed in joy as the threat passed and quickly made his way down from the hot rubbery wires that were squeezing him against the unseen ceiling. Landing with little grace, he let a small smile form on his dirty face and sped off down another hall.

Minutes later he arrived to the end of his plan, which was really the part where he had stopped thinking it through. He was at the far end of a wide and long hallway with large doors that bore strange colored markings against a black background. He frowned in confusion as he passed each door, making sure to keep low and say in the shadows. They all seemed strangely quiet despite the wicked looking markings. One was green colored and bore a symbol that looked like a pointed 'U' within a square with the tips of the 'U' sticking out at the top. Another was glowing red and had a symbol of an 'X' with a crescent shape curved around the right side of it. Curious, Dib tiptoed over and reached out a hand to the marking.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" he screamed, then gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide and watering in pain as he stared down at his palm, gasping once more when he saw the entire bottom of his hand had been terribly burned and was beginning to bleed freely down his arm. His heart was beating insanely fast within his small chest as he ran down the hall at speeds he was sure would make his miserable past track coach cry with pride at.

"No…" already guards had gathered around the spot he had just stood and were searching franticly for the source of the noise. Dib gripped his burned hand in the other and continued running down the hall until he reached a round corner. He could only go left, but this was were he and Gaz had decided to meet if they got separated during the escape. Had she been there they would have gone down the only hallway they could until they reached a larger fire vent that was being repaired, but since she could not take part** he **could climb up a smaller vent placed directly above him. Dib ran to the wall and began climbing up the wires that were welded to it and reached for the duct.

"**Veckat! Veckat!**" A guard shouted from below.

"No! No go away!" Dib let out a shrill scream as soon as he grabbed the inside of the vent. The small space was heated like and oven and emitted an irritating gas-like smell, but he kept climbing. He glanced below him in the near complete darkness and found the only things he could see anymore were the bright purple and green eyes of the guards and the eerie blue glow from the tips of their spears. They weren't firing but instead mumbling amongst themselves in what Dib assumed was an argument. He tore his eyes away from theirs and kept climbing, his shirt beginning to singe at the edges and the soles of his boots slowly melting.

It seemed like forever in that dark space until he could no longer see or hear the aliens below him and a bright light had began to shine from somewhere above. He smiled to himself and nearly cried with joy, it was the sun!

His abused heart sunk when he grasped the metal grate at the top of the vent.

"No. No, no! I've come too far! Why didn't I plan for this? How could I have not guessed THERE WOULD BE BARS AT THE TOP OF THIS VENT!" He screamed and wailed in frustration, then stopped and starred into space as he recalled a brief conversation with his sister.

"_Their might be a grate at the top of one of the vents so remember to take a quarter with you." Gaz instructed silently._

"_Why a quarter?" Dib whispered back._

"_So you can unscrew the bolts, stupid." She glared at him._

"_Oh."_

Dib face palmed and clenched his teeth. "I'm so stupid." Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out the quarter, and began unscrewing the bolts on the outside of the grate.

**Authors Notes**

I added a bit of Invader Zim humor at the end there, heh heh. I hope you liked this second chapter as much as you did the first, and **don't be afraid to tell me where I need improvement.**

**Please Review!**

**Feedback Immensely Appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim and related characters do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Contains death and torture themes.**

**Our Invaders**

**Chapter 3**

A solitary soldier leaned against the far wall of the ally chewing fiercely on a gooey white substance that seeped from between his razor-like teeth. Dark green eyes carefully scanned the perimeter before narrowing in time with its jagged smile. He, or she since Dib had no idea how to distinguish them, crossed its arms around its armored chest and leaned its head back, its black antennae straight up in the air and twitching occasionally. It rolled the white glue-like substance around with its tongue before spitting it straight up into the air and catching it back in its mouth, the muck going straight down its evil alien throat.

Dib watched this from above with both wonder and utter disgust. He had no idea what the white glue was or what it was for, but he could tell the soldier didn't want to be caught eating it. Now in truth, Dib wouldn't have minded watching the alien play or eat the white stuff out of pure Para-scientific curiosity, but it was only a matter of time before the guards inside alerted the guards outside and he was caught in the middle of a manhunt.

Now he just had to find a way off the roof and around that guard. It didn't help that he was ten feet off the ground which in retrospect was only one story, but it that didn't make the situation any better. He had originally been on the second highest roof seven stories up but he'd gradually made his way down to what he was sure was an evil alien storage room filled with…**stuff**. Now he was surrounded by heavily guarded streets on all sides but one, one being the ally with the lone soldier.

"If I can find a way to distract him, I can get down and make my way through the alleys until I reach the back roads behind the Q-mart, **then **I can find a place to hide and practice **not** talking to myself." Dib grinned and quickly began scanning the roof for anything he could use, his amber eyes falling on a tomato soup can. "It'll have to do!" He said in a 'heroic' tone, but his voice betrayed him by cracking in mid sentence. They had not been allowed to talk in the doctors presence and it had eventually began to wear down on his voice.

Dib grabbed the can. "I'll use this can to distract the guard by throwing it! It's never failed!" He ran to the edge of the roof "In the movies…" and carefully aimed for a spot that would be close enough for the alien to notice but far enough for the marching soldiers in the crumbled streets not too.

"Annnd…" He threw the can, he threw it along with a huge portion of his hope and watched with wide eyes as it smacked into the far wall a few yards to his right. He hid behind the ledge and snapped his head down to watch the aliens reaction.

It jumped from the wall and went into an immediate salute only to find seconds later that there were no superiors to salute to. It growled and swung its head around to glare at the roof where the can obviously came from.

"Tickeef!" It shouted suddenly and extended four metal spider legs from its PAK.

"Nooo! I'm gonna diiieeeee!" Dib cried in fear and ran from the larger alien who was quickly giving chase. In seconds the young boy was struggling and screaming beneath the creatures large claws. "Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'll eat grass, I'll chew on a hobos foot, I'll cut my hand off and put it on a pizza!" Dib paused and raised an eyebrow at the thought. "Wow I have a weird mind…"

"Enough! What did you see?" The Irken yelled, tightening its grip on the boys small throat.

"I didn't see anything!" Dib screamed back.

"LIAR! Tell me what you saw!" The spider legs drew closer and opened to reveal thin guns of some sort, two remained spikes and hovered just above Dibs eyes.

"I didn't see anything! You were just standing there chewing some white gunk!"

"So you did see!" The alien growled then suddenly released Dib and drew back the spider legs. "Don't tell my commander!" It pleaded.

"Don't eat my face- wait wha..?"

"Don't tell my commander I was goofing off! I wont kill you!" It shouted.

Dib frowned, suspicion rising in the back of his mind. "You wont kill me?" He watched the other shake its head furiously and search around franticly. It's antennae were twitching back and forth separately and the creature itself seemed to be teetering off balance. He looked closer and noticed its 'dark' green eyes were brighter and glazed over, maybe the white stuff had some kind of drug-like effect on it? Whatever it was, it was probably dangerous and Dib decided to try to get away from the guard as soon as he could.

"What species am I?" Dib asked carefully. Narrowing his eyes at the alien.

"Irken! Wait, uhh…dog! Of the whales!" It guessed, then suddenly became angry. "What species am **I**? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Each 'huh' earning the human a poke on the nose. "And why is your head so big?"

"Your Irken, stop poking me, and **my head is not big**!" He shouted, then covered his mouth and looked around. Nobody heard him… He turned back to the alien and put on the best intimidating face he could muster. "Who's your commander?"

"My uhh…Oh he's Zim-!" He whispered. Its moods were changing every few seconds, Dib mentally noted that down for later.

"Zim what?" Dib frowned.

"Zim-!" it replied again.

Dib cocked an eyebrow at the name. It was Zim alright, but the Irken made a harsh hissing noise at the end of his name. Maybe it was another effect of the white glue? "Alright well where is he?"

"Zim-? He's in the big ship!" It looked away and up into the air, just starring…

"Hey? …Hey?" Dib frowned in confusion. He looked up, seeing the ship in question but not what was so hypnotizing about it. "Hello? Spooky alien thing?" He looked around then quickly snatched the black spear it held. "I'm taking this!" Then he ran off. He came back and pushed it over, smirking in triumph.

It was late when he arrived at the remains of his house. It was one of the first things to be hit, destroyed by a laser triggered explosion. He was alone that night, watching what would be the last new episode of 'Mysterious Mysteries'. His dad was at his lab and Gaz had been out at Bloatys that night, leaving him alone with the full wrath of the Irkens. Dib had thought the event would be more depressing than painful, but he was wrong.

Dib walked to the remains of his bathroom and looked at the towel rack, not surprised it was still intact and still holding clean towels on it. He took one and ripped it in fours, stuffing three in his pocket and wrapping one around the hand he had burnt on the strange symbol. It was probably already infected and the blood had dried on it hours ago, but he did what he could. There was really nothing else left in his home, save for a single piece of super toast he found still in the toaster, hot and ready for consumption. Dib was extremely grateful for the piece of toast seeing as he hadn't eaten since the night before.

Deciding nothing else could be of use, he made his way through the backyards of destroyed houses until he reached place he'd been looking for the whole time. A seemingly small green house at the end of a cul-de-sac, Zim's house. The only thing standing in the grey field of ashes and rubble, not even the moon dared to shine its light upon it.

**Authors Notes**

Huh, I like this one. Its…weird. Aw well. Happy 4th of July readers! I didn't update then or the day after for similar reasons: Fireworks, wine, and a hangover. Red wine. X)

**Please Review!**

**Feedback Immensely Appreciated!**


End file.
